


Generik Cherik

by QueenoftheNile



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNile/pseuds/QueenoftheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have to do a project together, but Erik fucks something up, and Charles kind of hates him, but in a passive aggressive Charles kind of way? And then happy ever after :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generik Cherik

Erik Lehnsherr was a pretty quiet kid. He generally didn’t like people. More so, he didn’t like meeting new people, so naturally, getting assigned a partner for a school project was not something he was looking forward to. And to make matters worse, the person he was supposed to do a project with wasn’t there the day it was assigned, so he had to tell him the next day.

 

He was pacing in the lunch hall that very day, waiting for the bubbly blond to show up, when he walked in the door across the lunchroom.

 

Erik thought about shouting, but realized he had headphones in.

 

With a slight huff, the metal kinetic paced quickly on an interception course, just missing him as he walked by.

 

The blond seemed to have his own frantic mission, as he quickly glided through the area, eyes glued to his phone.

 

What’s worse, he was making a bee-line for the exit across from where he’d come in.

 

Erik wasn’t sure how to get his attention, so he jogged until he was in front of him and waved.

 

The guy stopped. He wore a blue long glove that reached just above his elbow on his left hand, but it didn’t have fingers.

 

He pulled out an earbud and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey, um, we were assigned partnered projects when you were absent yesterday, and we got paired. It’s genetics- evolution type stuff.” The taller teen explained.

 

The smaller kid just nodded. “Alright. We can talk about that in the class then.” With a tight-lipped smile, he nodded and put his earbud back in before exiting through the parallel door.

 

Erik was slightly stricken by the abruptness of his reaction, but quickly shrugged it off; he was a popular kid. This project was going to suck.

 

So when the science class did come around, Erik was not looking forward to the project.

 

They all settled in, taking roll, and then they broke off into their teams.

 

Erik reluctantly swerved through the chaotic crowd to find his new partner, and the proceeded. The rest of the period consisted of Erik attempting to make awkward small talk, and Charles always cutting in and ending conversations before they could start, until the metal kinetic gave up and just talked about parameters for the project.

 

They had to each write an essay, and then build a model, based on the DNA of mutants. How coincidental.

 

When the bell rang, Erik couldn’t help but think  Thank  God ! . 

 

Charles rolled his eyes, as if reading his thoughts. “So, we still have to work on the project at home,” 

 

Shit. “Right, so, do you wanna come over after school? We can work on it at my place or yours?”  Hehe, my place or yours…

 

Charles nodded, “Your house sounds better,” He decided.

 

Knowing how rich Charles was, Erik thought it a bit strange that he wouldn’t want people seeing his place, especially considering he seemed like the kind of pretentious dick who would appreciate showing off his wealth. He nodded, leaving this opinion unvoiced. “Sounds good.” And they parted.

 

**. . . **

 

Later that day, they met up again outside the school.  What am I in for? Erik smiled politely though, and gestured Charles toward him, in an attempt to catch his attention.

 

The blond smiled back, a pressed on camera smile not unlike Stark’s television smile.

 

When they returned to Erik’s apartment, he felt slightly self-conscious; this guy had lived like royalty his whole life, and Erik, well…

 

On the upside, he had recently deep cleaned, so it was spotless, save for a few dishes in the sink.

 

Erik seated himself on the floor next to the coffee table, where he’d sketched a few ideas for the model, though his idea of what mutant DNA looked like came from the internet.

 

“So I did a few sketches…” He handed Charles the drawings, with an uncertain look. 

 

The other teen seemed to cringe slightly, and Erik shook his head. “I’m gonna be straightforward here; I am not good at this.” 

 

“I’ll say,” Charles muttered under his breath. “But please, continue trying.” 

 

His polite-sounding crisp British accent relaying the passive aggressive words made Erik want to strangle him. “Right.”

 

He pulled back out a sketchpad, and he screwed around for a few more minutes, before Charles stopped him. 

 

“Okay okay, stop, you’re  killing  me.” The British teen grabbed the sketchpad and pencil from the older boy, quickly sketching and flipping the pages.

 

After a few minutes of this, he pulled out the pages, and began lining them up on the table.

 

Pointing to them one by one, he began listing; “Telepathy, Telekinesis, Metal kinesis, Intangibility, Healing Factor, take your pick.” He seemed mildly irritated by his tone, but his expression was lax.

 

Erik stared at the drawings. “What- how do you know all that?”

 

Charles was quiet for a second. “I-I’m taking college courses in mutations. I plan to major in genetics in college.”

 

Erik blinked. “You’re sixteen.”

 

“Fourteen.” The blond corrected.

 

“Wait, what?” Now Erik was confused.

 

“I skipped two grades.”

 

“ What?! ” Erik slumped back against the edge of the couch, taken aback by this new information.

 

“You must have known this, going into a project with me?” Charles seemed confused himself as to why he wouldn’t know, like it was some obvious thing.

 

“Well you don’t exactly…” Erik couldn’t think of a comeback. It actually made  sense ; Charles was so much smaller than all the other kids, Erik had assumed he was just small, but… 

 

Charles’ hidden expression broke and a slight chuckle escaped, before he cleared his throat, recovering himself. “So, should we start working on the model now, or you wanna just wait until tomorrow, in class? It’s getting kinda late…” 

 

“Oh if you need to be home-”

 

“Absolutely not,” The younger teen interrupted. “I- I just mean, if you don’t want to work more now, I would be  okay with leaving.”

 

Erik frowned at the tone in his objection, but shrugged. “I’m good to keep going if you are.” He decided if he had to do a project with him, they may as well not try to kill each other the whole time. So they set out to work on the model.

 

And they kept working. In fact, they finished the model, and both began on their essays, until Erik looked out the window and realized every trace of sunlight was gone from the sky. “ Shit. ” He muttered under his breath. 

 

The younger teen looked up, following his gaze to the window. “Oh.” He said simply. “Guess I should be off then,” He said, still an unrevealing expression.

 

“Right,” Erik glanced down to his phone, seeing it was already ten thirty. “Well f- it got late quick.” He muttered.

 

Charles nodded, but said nothing.

 

“I’ll drive you home-” He began to offer.

 

“Actually I’d prefer to walk.” 

 

Erik frowned. “Alone? In the middle of the night?” He shook his head. “That doesn’t scream safety to me.”

 

Charles looked like he was about to say something more, before he just shook his head. “No really, I’d like to walk.” Despite his polite phrasing, his tone was final, as he began to put things back in his bag.

 

“Charles I really don’t think-”

 

“You have no say. I’ve known you less than a day, and such a relationship warrants no control over my actions. Have a nice night, Erik.” And with head held high, he marched out the door.

 

Erik just stared after him. This kid was  confusing. Luckily, he had most of his project done, and still two days to finish it, so he could work on some other homework until he passed out.

 

. . .

 

The next day, at lunch, Charles called out to Erik as he passed his table in the lunchroom. “Hey! You should sit with us.” He suggested. Erik normally sat alone during lunch, and he didn’t really feel like meeting a lot of new people.

 

“Gonna have to pass on that one,” He decided. 

 

Charles frowned. “Right. I got it.” He turned back to his table, and Erik just shook his head. He would never get this guy. As he turned back though, Erik noticed he had switched to a black glove reaching just above his elbow on his left arm. 

 

He moved to his usual spot, taking a seat in the grass outside, on the far side of the building.

 

They reached their science class, and Charles didn’t speak, aside from saying he had to write his essay, and he seemed tight, the way he was when he’d caught him in the lunchroom the day before.

 

Erik frowned, but didn’t protest, and when the class ended, Charles evaded the older teen and disappeared down the hall.

 

Annoyed, Erik decided he would just have to catch him after school, if he wanted to just hang out with him, which he had some sort of strange compulsion to do; he wanted to befriend the strange younger teen.

 

After school, he caught sight of him as he paced quickly down the sidewalk, earbuds in.

 

Annoyed, Erik ran after him, but naturally he couldn’t hear him call out.

 

Once Erik caught up, he grabbed the teen’s left arm, and as Charles whipped around, the glove pulled off, to reveal multiple scars and fresher looking lacerations on his arm, some of which looked alarmingly deep.

 

“Can I help you, Erik ?” He asked through gritted teeth, as he grabbed the glove back from the older teen, who was fixated on the cuts.

 

After a few moments, he rolled his eyes. “Right then, pleasure meeting with you again.” He said, slightly bitter as he worked the glove back on before storming away.

 

Erik blinked a few times, before shaking off and standing to follow, but he was gone. He tried to process exactly what he’d just revealed, running a hand down his face.

 

He shook his head and turned toward his car, only to be stopped by a young blond girl.

 

“Hi, Erik, right?” She asked, cheerily.

 

“Um, yeah?” 

 

“I’m Raven, Charles is my brother.” She looked down slightly. “I would leave him be for a couple days to cool down before trying to talk to him again. He’s not gonna want to talk to you for a bit.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, “Why are you telling me this?” He asked uncertainly.

 

She shrugged. “He seems happier around you. Guess you bring something out in him. Oh well, just don’t screw it up.”

 

The girl bounced along in the same direction her brother had gone, and Erik shrugged it off and continued home.

 

. . .

 

The next day, when Erik got to school, he saw Charles, and considered approaching him, but heeded Raven’s warning and didn’t.

 

However the next day, he was forced to, because the two had a presentation together.

 

He spotted the younger teen in the lunchroom, and took a deep breath before walking up to the table.

 

“Hey.” He said slowly.

 

Charles didn’t react.

 

Erik let out a sigh. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? But you do realize we have a presentation today, and we have to do it together, and we can’t do that if we don’t  talk to each other.” 

 

Still no response.

 

Annoyed, he set a hand on the smaller teen’s shoulder, and he jumped. When he turned to face him, Erik saw he had earbuds in. “Oh…” He muttered under his breath.

 

Charles pulled out an earbud, and when he did, Erik saw fresh red liquid he could only assume was blood seeping through the fabric. “What do you want?” He asked. There was no malice, no hate in the words. They were completely lacking in emotion, and that was about ten times scarier.

 

“Charles, we have a presentation together today,” He began slowly. “We have to actually talk about that to do it.” He pointed out.

 

Charles maintained a steady expression, glancing around the table.

 

“Look I’m sorry, okay?” He repeated. “I didn’t mean- I didn’t  know -” 

 

“Save it. We have to talk about the project. No obligatory status to anything else at the moment.” Charles turned around to fully face him. 

 

Erik sighed again, this time more in surrender. “Right.” So they discussed the way they could do the project, strictly business, and then they did their presentation, went off without a hitch, though anyone within a thousand miles could feel the tension, despite which Charles kept a completely lax appearance, acting casually as if nothing had happened.

 

After school however, Erik was fed up with this. He wanted to actually talk to him, and Erik was stubborn as  fuck when he needed to be.

 

He caught up to him outside of school, and this time he wasn’t wearing his earbuds, so it was easier to catch his attention.

 

“Charles.” He said firmly, as he matched his  pace.

 

“Erik.” The blond responded flatly, picking up his pace slightly.

 

Erik adjusted to match. “We’re going to talk.” He said simply.

 

Charles picked up more. “No we aren’t.”  He said simply.

 

At this point, they were almost jogging, and despite Charles taking it without pause, Erik was panting between words.

 

Erik didn’t know why it bothered him. He had known this guy for virtually no time, and yet wanted to do everything in his power to help him, and not let him hate him.

 

“Charles, I’m sorry about the other day. Not just pulling off the glove, mostly, sorry for the way I reacted. I just…”  I love you…

 

Charles stopped.

 

That doesn’t make sense, Erik realized, relieved to stop though. I can’t be - I can’t  love someone I’ve known for two days…

 

Charles was looking at him, brow furrowed. “Erik, what…”

 

“Charles, don’t… Don’t hate me…”  Yeah, real elegant wording there, supergenious. What the fuck am I doing?!

 

By now, they were a decent distance from the school, Erik hadn’t even realized how far they’d gone; they were crossing a park, about halfway through, in the middle of a grassy area.

 

Erik also didn’t realize how much jogging like that had exhausted him; he plopped down in the grass, internally hoping with all his heart that, against odds, Charles would sit too.

 

And to his surprize and relief, he did, slowly and still looking at Erik’s eyes.

 

Erik looked up to meet his gaze, only just realizing how beautiful the Brit’s eyes  were ; they were like seas of electric blue you could just get lost in…  Pull yourself together, sap!

 

Erik looked back down to his lap. “The… The way I reacted the other day… I’m  really  sorry, it’s just - not something I was expecting. I know that doesn’t make it any better, and I know it’s horrible, and I promise I won’t ever do anything like that again - I mean the staring thing - I just-”

 

Charles, who had drawn his wrist to his chest, reached out to put a hand behind Erik’s head, pressing his lips to his.

 

Erik’s breath escaped him, and his heart raced. For a moment, he felt as if the world was ending, and then as if it was just beginning, and then it was just a moment, just a second in time, a fleeting moment, being chased by another, which was also to escape him, so he closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the moment.

 

Then something occurred to him; Charles didn’t know his secret.

 

After a few glorious seconds, Charles pulled back, an analytical expression on his face, mixing with one of slight confusion and worry?

 

“I’m a mutant.” Erik blurted out. “I can control metal.”

 

“I know.” Charles looked even more worried. “I’m a telepath.”

 

Erik paused, “Wait, you are?”

 

Charles nodded, only catching Erik’s gaze for moment’s at a time.

 

A million scenarios raced through Erik’s mind, and he got the feeling Charles carefully picked apart  every one of them, but he decided to take the least predictable course; he reached out and grabbed Charles face, pressing his own lips to the small telepath’s.


End file.
